Gizmo
by Xithia
Summary: Mello was always upstaged by Near. That's why when it comes to the Kira case, Mello has made up his mind to win against both Near and Kira. Every miracle worker has their tools, though, and Mello's greatest gizmos happen to be Matt and Pip. MELLOxOC. R
1. Epilogue

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Death Note. Nor do I own any of its characters [sadly.

This is my first fic ever. EVER. So don't hate me if it's not the best, okie? Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Penelope watched him pace every single day. And when she meant paced, she meant more than pace. She meant 'Walk rapidly across an invisible, multi-colored lighted line while waving hands in air as things and were thrown around the room' paced. The type of pace that is dangerous and seductive all in one move, a pace that entrances and frightens in the same swing.

She loved watching him pace. Of all the things Mello did, and he did quite a few things in retrospect, Mello paced the best, and Penelope would bet any of her illegal Southern pesos on that.

Mello was currently frustrated about Near's most current upstage on the Kira case- upset and secretly scared, truth be told. Of all the people that stayed in this sun-forgotten rat hole, she suspected that she knew him the second best. First being the ever sociable technopath Matt, of course. They both knew that the thing he hated the most was being upstaged by Near, and the pace Near was setting was fatiguing to the point of exhaustion for poor Mello.

"Ackers!" The shout was followed by the proverbial crash of an expensive object, most likely acquired in Chinatown.

"Yes, Sir?" She raised her eyes to meet his enraged ones.

"Have...have Matt bring me the files I asked for earlier. I don't want any of his fucking 'I can't upload it fast enough because I don't have the latest Mac' shit either. Tell him to get them here fucking _**now**_."

His out of breath attitude pleased her secretly, and she flinched outwardly to please him, scurrying off with a silent but happy giggle.

"Pip." Penelope had been so happy that she hadn't noticed running past Matt's darkened room, and began to mentally chide herself for her empty headedness. Matt rolled his neck as they stared at each other, one of those slow roles that you could both hear and feel the bones cracking in the roller's neck.

"Mello wants you to-"

"I heard, 'fucking now'. Go...do something, or he'll throw something at your head this time." Matt had an affectionate way of interjecting, both to poke fun at and protect Penelope, and she couldn't admire him more for it.

"He said there was a file he wanted from you."

Penelope refrained from smiling at the thought of Mello's violent demeanor from before. She didn't think it would ever get old. It was always something that she would lust after. But now probably wasn't the time. Matt said something again. Shit, she hated when she did that.

"What..?"

Matt wasn't suprised that she'd tuned him out. He knew she hadn't done it purposely, but it wasn't the only time it'd happened before. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. I'll print the files out for him now, I don't want to risk having to buy _another _PSP."

A giggle escaped the girl's lips. She ardently wished she was a witness to that story. Apparently Matt disobeyed Mello's orders to get chocolate, which resulted in an inch and a half large bullet hole in the screen of his hand held Playstation. When she heard, she'd laughed so hard that she snorted. She felt bad about it, still. But he didn't need to know that.

The room fell quiet, as the printer began to spit out pages upon pages of information that Penelope guessed was vital to the Kira investigation. The case itself had never really intrigued her, just Mello. She was content with just being there, by his side, helping him out in any way she could. Buying him chocolate, running errands for him and spending the night with him were probably the top three. She observed his work with the Kira case, and also tried to see how she could help him with that. After all, he could get really wrapped up in it.

Matt lit up a cigarette as he scanned over the printed files. He gave her a quick glance that said 'Go' and handed her the large wad of papers, which she took with astonishment. That was one presto printer, no crazy chefs involved.

Arms full of files Penelope ventured back in the room where Mello waited, impatiently.

"What the fuck took you so _long_?" his eyes flared with annoyance.

"Matt had to print it out." Penelope smiled, presenting the files to him.

"That slacking son of a bitch..." He cast the files down onto the table and began to look through them. After a few minutes passed, he unwrapped a bar of chocolate, gnawing a chunk off it. The smirk that ensued was malicious. Everything was going according to plan, then.

Penelope grinned at his pleasure. This could only get better.

* * *

This was just...er... a sampler. The very beginning, if you will. My friend helped me get this started, which is why the writing style changes somewhat. Please review and tell me how you liked it! 


	2. Reverie

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. No matter how much I wish I did.

Sorry about the length, here. I just wanted to get Pip's past out there. After this, the chapters will go along with the story... I hope. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Reverie:**

Penelope Ackers, better known as Pip, would often reminisce of her past through her dreams. She did this most often for one of two reasons: as an escape from the suffering of reality or a celebration of a pleasant mood. Her past wasn't particularly perky, but it was satisfying for one and only one reason; the time when she met Mello.

Her dream would undoubtedly start in the same way each time, at its most unhappy point. She would always be that forceless, timid little girl. She'd inherited a strong mind, but no fortitude to pair it with. Constantly cherished and shielded by her parents, she could have never understood the anguish that lurked in the future. Her mother never was a strong woman. She came from wealth, married wealth and depended on her husband to make more wealth. Her father's greedy methods of obtaining said wealth, however, landed him in prison. Soon after, a man (or woman, because who really knew?) dubbed "Kira" had passed judgment on her father. The same kind, benevolent man who called her "Pippy", was apparently unworthy of rotting in jail for twenty years. Apparently, Kira thought this punishment was too moral for a crude man such as Penelope's loving father. Unable to deal with her own complications, the little girl Penelope hated to be turned to drugs at quite the young age. She'd started marijuana at fourteen, and the gates of street drug swung open from there.

Jack Neylon was the name of her dealer... at least that was the name you would hear spoken by various low-life drug abusers. Neylon enjoyed Penelope the most out of his consumers, however, because not only was she the most prosperous, but she was inexperienced with buying drugs, therefore, he could fool her into paying almost two times more than the initial selling price for the drug. He never felt vile for cheating her out of money, but he did feel satisfied when he released her pain and loaded his wallet at the same time. This was the excuse he had offered when she became old enough to realize what he'd been doing. It was a crock of bullshit, but Pip continued to buy from him, anyways.

It was only when her mother kicked her out of the house years later that Pip asked Neylon for a place to stay. The man wasn't always frontal, but he sure as hell didn't want to lose his favorite buyer. Pip knew that. She had taken a vast amount of money with her on her way out the fucking door (that she made sure she smashed on the way out). That fucking bitch deserved it; no one could ever deny that. After all the years of taking her mother's abuse, Pip felt privileged to leave.

After a few hours, Neylon said he'd located a place for her to bunk, if only for a few nights. She was somewhat thankful, but she promised herself that she would not kiss ass. She was overly pleased to find that the place wasn't a dark alleyway, and even more thrilled when she saw the boy inhabiting it. He was an adolescent, probably not much older than she, but from the moment she first laid eyes on him, she was captivated by him. Neylon said that his name was Mello, and to "mind her manners" when around him. Apparently, he was a higher-up.

Pip didn't imagine Mello's icy eyes flicker over the more curvaceous parts of her body, and she was sure as hell he didn't miss her do the same. He was wearing daringly tight, low riding leather pants, held shut only by the ties in the front, as well as a black vest that zipped in the front and short, black gloves. His fair blond hair fell at about his shoulders, and his eyes were a piercing shade of blue. He would have appeared dangerously underweight, had his arms not had muscle on them. He was laid back on a couch, a chocolate bar in his hand, an unmoved, bitter look about his face. Whether he was angry or bored, she couldn't help but feel allured.

"What's her name?" The blonde's voice sounded as stand-offish as his face looked. Pip's voice got caught in her throat.

"Penelope Ackers, sir" Neylon calling someone 'sir' seemed like a pretty bad joke. Mello took a bite of his chocolate, making a face.

"Penelope? What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"Pip" She had finally found her voice, "Just... call me Pip. That's what everyone else calls me."

Mello raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it speaks." Penelope didn't think it could ever be so difficult to suppress a giggle.

Minutes later, after the introductions were done, Neylon showed her to a room, he looked to her with the most serious face she had ever seen him wear.

"Pip, the only advice I can give you right now," he narrowed his eyes, "Is to remember where you are. Don't try anything stupid." She couldn't really understand why he'd said this; he had no say over what she did, after all. She supposed he didn't want her upsetting Mello, because that would in turn get him in trouble. That was a foolish thought, however. She saw no possible way to upset him so much that Neylon would get in trouble. She didn't, however, miss the dark tone in his voice that marked a strong dislike of Mello.

It was two days later that Neylon brought Pip to see Mello. The girl was completely on edge, for she suddenly found, panic-strikingly, that there was nothing in her life at the moment that she desired more than to stay here. She couldn't exactly place why, but the fact that she truly had no other options on where to stay probably contributed to the situation some. They both stood on the concrete floor, in front of Mello, who was somewhat reclined on the couch, eating a bar of chocolate. When Neylon asked if she could stay, Mello said nothing. He simply just sat there, chawing on his chocolate, and staring off into space. Pip suspected that he was thinking about it, but couldn't be sure. For what seemed like an eternity, they stayed like this. Neither Pip nor Neylon dared to speak, or even move, for that matter. Mello turned his head and regarded them.

"No," He said this, again, nonchalantly. He looked at Pip, as if daring her to ask why, but she held back. Was it because she was afraid, or because she didn't want to vex him? It was definitely option number two. He suddenly realized how much he desired this girl, but he could never tell her. He could never let her have that power over him.

"I don't see how this benefits me, after all. I don't care if you find a place to stay, or if Neylon gets his cash fix. Unless I get something out of this, it's not happening." The tone of the blonde was final, suggesting that he found no use for Pip. This implication jabbed at her side, but she didn't falter. Instead, she took the advice head on, and made her goal to be useful to Mello. To what degree, however, she had yet to figure out. Sadly, her body wouldn't get her anywhere this time. After they talked, she'd gone to sleep pondering what she could do…

The next few days, Pip simply acquainted herself with the men who worked directly under Mello. She didn't need to get acquainted with Neylon, but there where twelve others that her blonde-haired attraction commanded directly. As far as she had gathered, their names were Rodd, Glen, Gurren, Zakk, Maurjen, Roy, Skinner, Jose, Andrew, Pedro and Bec. Knowing that most of the men were using anonyms didn't surprise Pip in the slightest. How she knew? Who names their kid Skinner? It was obviously a street name, though it didn't really concern her much. The men were extremely loyal, and Pip was convinced that the reason was either because they liked his style, or because they were too afraid to defy him. Or perhaps even a combination of the two. Either way, they had the right idea; defying Mello was one of the worst mistakes a mortal being could make… just exchanging with him throughout the past few days revealed this fact.

Another boy who worked under Mello went by the name Matt. He was about the same age as Mello; however, he was totally variant in appearance. He was a tad shorter in height, with auburn, layered locks of hair that were also shorter than Mello's. He wore strange outfits, all of which included his signature, yellow-tinted goggles. Matt seemed to know Mello the best, but vaguely spoke of him. He hardly left his room, doing espionage jobs for Mello when needed and playing video games in between. He was a weird dude…extremely different from the rest. Pip took a liking to him.

Neylon didn't seem _too_ angry at her speaking with Mello, anymore. Assumably, she had learned more about Mello than Neylon ever could have. She knew the things that delighted him, and the things that made him seethe. She knew that he refused to be submissive in any shape or form. She knew that no matter what happened, if Mello didn't maintain the foremost position of this gang, shit would go down.

Pip was bored. As fun as it was to learn of the complicated being that was Mello, nothing was getting accomplished. Why couldn't something just happen that would convince Mello that she was needed? She halted her thoughts there, before could she let herself become that pitiful.

"Don't you have other things to do?" She looked in the direction of the voice speaking to her. As if emerging from her thoughts, Mello was standing in the doorway of his room, not particularly surprised to find Pip in there. His face was more petulant than usual, and she didn't miss a small hint of distress hiding beneath all the annoyance.

"Hm. Like what?"

"I don't know, like finding a fucking place to live?"

_That's right. He's still convinced that I'm leaving this place..._

"I can always go back onto the streets for a bit while I search," she saw some sort of expression on Mello's face, but it was hard to tell what it was, exactly, "Something's bothering you…"

"No shit!" in a split second, some costly-looking glass object shattered against the floor, "Those fucking… Anyone who disobeys me… they'll pay…" Mello's eyes were wide with fury. That wasn't a threat; it was a _promise._

"The rats beneath your feet are biting your toes…?" Mello gave her a look of pure astonishment. He muttered something along the lines of "not knowing" and "mustering brain cells". Penelope was sure she could cipher the remainder of the sentence.

"Go to Matt… stay with him for now. I'm meeting with some people and I don't want your ass moseying around here." Mello looked at her. The rage that possessed him moments ago seemed to be gone for now… or at least well masked. Pip furiously resisted the urge to impel her lips to his, and nodded. As she left the room, she reminded herself that she needed to hold out a while longer.

The girl did as she was instructed and went down the hall, into Matt's room, but he wasn't there. The room was lit only by his computer screen, which made it bothersome for her to try to look around. She noted, however, that his room contained a prolonged amount of computers and games, and just as many junk food bags and wrappers were thrown into his gorged trash can. Recalling, somehow, that Matt smoked, she decided to go outside and see if he was out there.

Traveling down the stairs through a flock of men that refused to stop looking at your body was very bothersome, Pip decided. These were the men who worked under those she'd worked hard to learn the names of. They were absolutely, unquestionably, revolting men. Some of them reached out in attempts to maybe grab her ass or pickpocket her wallet; she, however, stayed on the still side and pressed against the rail of the stairs, in an effort not to upset the situation.

One man in particular was walking further out than the rest, eyes cast to the floor, appearing more fidgety than the rest. When this man approached her, he bumped her with his right side, and edged away from her suddenly. All she could remember about that particular moment was her face impacting the metal edges of the stairs over and over. Her left cheekbone throbbed with intensive pain. The next moment he was screaming at her, in almost a shrieking voice.

"YOU STUPID SLUT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE PUSHING AROUND!?" The man kicked her body repeatedly as it lay half on the steps, half upon the cold, concrete floor. The pain, however, was hardly on her mind. In the veil of shock that covered her, she subconsciously began to realize what had just happened. When the man seemed satisfied with what he'd done, he left, and Pip was left to maneuver her way over to Matt on her own. At that moment, there was no thought. All she knew was that she had to find...

"Matt…" Pip finally reached him, collapsing at his feet, fighting to keep conscious as she looked up at him. She was so happy to find him sitting outside the entrance of the base; if he hadn't been out there, she probably wouldn't have been able to find him. Matt took a drag of his cigarette, then put it out and kneeled beside Penelope, pushing the hair away from her bruised, scraped face.

"What happened…?"

"Mello… told me to find you…" This was true, but it wasn't the primary reason she tried so hard to get to him, instead of letting herself lay in her own agony at the bottom of those stairs. Before she'd been stuck down, when that detestable excuse for a man bumped her, she'd felt two things in his coat pocket. One has hard and metal… the other was round. When she told this to Matt, his eyes widened behind his goggles in sudden realization. He had also figured out what the two were: a gun and a grenade.

* * *

Owch. A Cliffhanger. Read on, Young Jedi! 


	3. Conclusion

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Death Note, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Conclusion:**

Running back into the base and up the stairs and through the halls seemed to be a big blur to Pip. She remembered saying something about the man throwing her down the stairs to Matt, but she was never sure of how she'd gotten the strength to run. She did know, however, that her worry for Mello was really the only thing that mattered to her. Matt practically flew to his seat at his desk, putting on a head set and typing something furiously on the keyboard. Matt's monitor on Mello showed that Mello was touching his right ear. There was some sort of microphone there. Matt turned to her, suddenly.

"Who was it?" Pip was afraid of this part. Falsely identifying who this guy was would probably get her killed, but this was her chance… she had to do it. As she ventured toward Matt's computer desk, she suddenly remembered how drained and in pain her body was.

"I need to see them… the men…" Matt nodded, and in the blink of an eye, he had four different camera angles on the screen, with no less than all of the men's faces showing. In a separate window, Mello was still perfectly monitored. Pip looked and looked, her mind drawing a blank. What the fuck did the guy look like? Now that she needed to know… there was nothing there.

"Hurry…" Matt sounded extremely urgent. This worried Pip beyond belief. Mello could die… and if he did, Pip would be the one to blame… It would be_—_Wait! A man's sudden movement caught her eye, and she immediately knew. That jacket… the crooked, rotting teeth… the large, glaring eyes.

"Matt, it's him!!" Pip practically jumped, pointing expeditiously at the top right screen. The man was dangerously close to Mello— with a grenade, mind you! Matt pressed a red button sitting on his desk, picking up the headset furiously and declared,

"Mello, your left! Green coat!" With a sudden wave of realization, Mello sprung up, pointing his gun at the man. Apparently, this was some sort of sign, because Rodd, Skinner, Jose, Zakk and Roy all got up and did the same, enclosing the area around the man. Perplexed, he dug into his pockets. What an idiot.

Three different gunshots sounded at once, and the man died instantly. A look of utter triumph covered Mello's face as he walked over to the man's corpse and stomped in his nose.

"Skinner, take the grenade and get rid of it," Mello looked around at all the other men. Rodd spoke next "And let this be an example to the rest of you! Anyone who defies the mastermind here will never escape alive!" Mello said nothing more to them, and left, going straight for Matt's room. When Mello entered the room, Pip immediately wiped the glorious expression off her face. This was Mello's win, not hers. Mello, however, looked significantly at Matt, and when he turned to Pip, he muttered only three words.

"Come with me"

Pip followed Mello back to his room, and shut the door behind her, as he instructed her to. She was suddenly over-aware of her lips, her breasts, and what she was wearing. She was almost surprised when he spoke again.

"Sit down…" Pip sat down next to Mello. She was determined to show him that she wasn't afraid.

"You said you wanted a place to stay?"

"But… you said I could only stay if I made myself-- "

"Useful… I realize," He smirked at her, "And I would say you've made yourself pretty useful."

Pip could no longer suppress her feelings. She positively beamed. Mello ignored this and went on.

"I'll have Matt find you a room to stay in. If you can remain useful to me, you can help him with espionage work if he needs it, or if you're comfortable using a gun, I'll send you out for different things." He didn't look at her as he said any of this. "Buy anything you want to keep in your room. Oh, and if you buy anything, buy me chocolate as well; I never have enough of it… And, use what you want, I guess."

"I can use what I want?" Mello didn't seem to sense the hidden meaning of the question.

"Yes, use what you want."

Without hesitation, Pip reached over and kissed Mello fully on the lips. Every cell in her body seemed to flare with excitement in that very second. He broke the kiss, suddenly, but then pressed his lips back to hers. His tongue pushed through her lips, which she parted immediately for him, and rolled over hers with greed. He broke the kiss over a few minutes, his eyes narrowed with lust.

"No," he said, a smirk spreading across his lips, "You misunderstood me. When I said use what you want, that didn't include me. You don't use me, I use you."

In the moments he said this, his voice had become breathier. He suddenly pushed her down onto his bed, and his hand went up her leg, making her shudder. He removed his studded belt from his pants and bound her hands up over her head, tied to the bed post.

Pip felt her heart racing and her face flushing. She didn't know what the fuck was going on, but this was more than she could have ever wanted from him. She tried not to moan and instead gasped when she felt his hot tongue tracing the line of her jaw. He began to undress her slowly, making her shake with anticipation. This was the most blissful torture she could have ever imagined. Her clothes were removed within a minute or two, and Mello's tongue traced lines around her mouth. His wet kisses finally came, and his teeth gnawed on her lower lip.

"_Mmmmmm…_ Mello..." her moans came softly. This seemed to finally put Mello over the edge, and he removed his own clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and his tight pants down past his painful-looking erection. He'd clearly been teasing himself as much as he'd been teasing her.

He entered her quickly with a sharp thrust, but then continued to fuck her more slowly. Mello's pants of self restraint electrified her being, making it unbearably difficult to resist moaning. His pleasure was hers, after all. He traced her neck with his teeth, biting her just below the ear. The sharp jab of pain somehow managed to turn Pip on even more, though she couldn't place why.

Mello's thrusts accelerated and became less disciplined as he neared orgasm, he'd held out for a decent amount of time, taking how hard he'd been before into consideration. His hands went under her, wound up her back and tugged roughly her hair.

"_Fuuuuck…..Aghhh…!_"

As she was bombarded with the ecstasy of release, she felt Mello release her hair as he also came.

The two shook against each other, panting. Mello waited for a minute or two before he reached up to untie Pip's hands. The girl glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Mello laid down next to her, pushing some hair away from his sweaty brow. Pip reached forward and pecked him gently. 'I love you' sounded far too cliché to say after sex. She didn't even know why the thought entered her brain.

Seemingly out of no where, Mello reached out and gently caressed her cheek. She winced against his touch; no matter how enjoyable it was, it hurt so badly. Mello reached out and licked the tender skin of her cheekbone.

"I did it for you…" Pip was confused by the alien words coming from his mouth. Mello narrowed his eyes.

"That bastard who hurt you… let's just say his face isn't prevalent to humans' anymore." Pip swore Mello heard her heart pounding as he turned his face away from hers.

Mello… how had he known? She had racked her memories, finding only one possible way. Had Matt typed his message to Mello solely because he didn't want Pip to know what he was saying...? That thoughtful bastard… she remembered she had thanked him later that day.

The happiest moment of her life began to fade into the harsh light of realization. What a wonderful dream that had been…

But, she found that when she looked over, Mello was still asleep next to her. she supposed her dream was almost as good as her current reality…

* * *

Phew. Past is done. Now it's time to move on to the real story. Woot. Please review and tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
